Sunset
by Angel Ebony
Summary: Maka sat on the rock as she waited for sunset to come, feet dangling over the water, toes almost grazing the surface. That was when she heard his voice. Kid/Maka 'cause you love'em so much. K  because no higher rating required, promise not to much fluff.


Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater, sunset rock or One Tin Soldier.

summary: Maka sat on the rock as her feet dangled over the water almost grazing the surface waiting for sunset to come; when she heard his voice. Kid/Maka because you love them so much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Story of Sunset Rock (just a little history);<strong>_  
>'Sunset Rock' is a real place located in Glen Spey, NY. It had become famous in the 1960s after a camp consler, nicknamed lefty, had writen the song <strong>"One Tin Soldier." <strong>It was a popular anti-war song that is still sung around the world today. If you want to hear the song just search it on youtube or google.

* * *

><p>Maka POV<br>I walked on a little leaf covered trail for the seemingly millionth time although this walk was different in a way. I was alone on this walk instead of with my Mama. I had honestly thought I would never come back here again after she died, but I wanted a quiet place to read, so here I am. I looked around to see if I was getting any closer, when my eyes stumbled on a measly looking bush. It had died over the two years that I haven't been here, but I remember it very well.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<br>"Hey Mama look raspberries!" I said pointing to a bush on the side of the trail.  
>"Good job Maka! Come on let's pick some and we'll have a snack when we get there." Mama said in a sweet voice.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka POV<br>I looked at the dead bush, wishing it was still alive, then I continued down the trail knowing the rock was only a short walk away. Don't cry Maka, it was just a stupid memory. I sighed I knew that I had to hold on to those memories, even if I don't want to right now. I could now see the rock and I started to walk a little faster, this has always my favorite place ever since I was little, even if I wouldn't admit it. The 'rock' was really a bunch of boulders that stuck out of a small cliff. The 'rock' itself was beautiful the way the boulders had been stacked made it look almost like a staircase and how it stayed suspended a few feet above the water. I climbed down until I was at the main boulder and laid back a little with my on a rock, it was so peaceful here. I grabbed my bag and started to rummage through it looking for my book. I grabbed it and started to read I was almost half way through and was excited to read the end. Although before I could finish reading a single paragraph humming shattered the silence._Who could that be?_ I thought putting my book down.

"Maka? Why are you here?" Kid asked looking down at me from the top of the rocks.

"Couldn't I ask you the same thing?" I inquired from my position on the rock.

"Well I guess, but really why are you here?" Kid asked laughing a little."I have been coming for a year and have never seen you here so why are you here now?"

"Is it a crime to want to watch the sunset?"

"Well no I guess it isn't." Kid said and looked at me in mock anger.

"What am I not symmetrical right now or something?" I said laughing at his expression.

"No, you're in my spot." Kid stated climbing down the rock.

"Oh, this is where I use to sit when I cane with my Mama."

"Fine then for today you can have it," he said siting next to me, I started to stare at him confused as to why he would sit so close to me."What?" He asked looking at me, his golden eyes reminded me of the sunset,"what Maka? Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone, his hand reached out and touched my forehead.

"Yea I'm fine," I stated jumping back, I started to fall back into the lake until a soft milky white hand grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked raising his eyebrows, very symmetrically of course. He pulled my arm so I was sitting back up on the rock again.

"Yea, sorry I'm just a little skittish. This is the first time I've been here since Mama's death." _No Maka, don't cry now!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Wait Maka, are you crying?"

"No," I was a horrible liar and I knew it. Tears started to overflow without my permission. All of a sudden I felt his arms wrap around me and his chin rest on my shoulder. I was going to push him away and probably into the water, but I didn't want to;was I seriously enjoying this? "I grew up without ever knowing my mom, but you knew her and she died. That must be awful."

"No, its much worse not to know her at all." I said pushing him away a little so that I could see his eyes. I had always loved his golden eyes. They had always reminded me of better times, ironic I guess since he is a grim reaper, the embodiment of death itself.

"Well I guess we'll never know,huh?" He said smiling and looking down at me.

"I guess we won't."

"Hey look!" He said pointing to the lowering sun.

"It's so pretty," I said smiling and wiping away the stray tears on my face.

"I bet I can find something prettier," he said in a teasing voice.

"What?" I said turning my head to the side a bit.

"Come on you don't even have a guess?" Kid asked chuckling at how Maka didn't get the joke."It's you!" Maka flushed a deep red as Kid stood up and climbed back to the top of the rock. He was about to leave but on some second thought turned to look down at Maka."See ya tomorrow."

* * *

><p>AN: I will most likely make another chapter but only if I get a reviews. I should even get extra for my birthday on Thursday. So I know I'll be gettin' a bunch of reviews :)  
>~Angel<p> 


End file.
